It's All A Part of Me
by WritingIsLoveAndLife
Summary: Jude finally used a label at the LGBT prom that he and Connor attended. This story is Jude-centric and follows him as he learns to accept himself and live his life with Connor at his side and his family behind him all the way.


**It's All A Part of Me**

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**

 **AN:** I've decided to post three new chapters, one chapter for each new _The Fosters_ story idea I've been struck with during my struggles with deciding which direction to take with my first story, "But You Stood By My Side." The next three chapters of that will be up soon, I promise, but in the meantime, I thought I'd give you three new story ideas. I will be posting a poll on my profile. The results of that poll will determine which of the three ideas I give priority to once I finish "But You Stood By My Side" so please go read the chapters of the other two stories once you finish this one, and then vote in the poll. This is your chance to influence my next project. You can find the other stories and the poll by clicking my profile link.

This story is a Jude-centric story. He is with Connor in this story, but the focus is on Jude as he comes into his own, learning to accept himself and live his life, with Connor at his side and his family behind him all the way. There will be tooth-rotting fluff, some angst, some romance, and some drama. It should be a good one.

As with all of my stories, the title for this one is taken from a lyric in the song Who I Am by Jessica Andrews. It's a really good song; so feel free to check it out, if you want.

Happy reading, everyone!

 **Disclaimer:** Peter Paige and Bradley Bredeweg created _The Fosters._ I claim absolutely no ownership of the series or its characters. I merely respect the series, and wish to pay tribute to it, while continuing to sharpen my writing skills.

 **Prologue**

' _Hi, I'm Jude, and I'm gay.'_

Those are the six most terrifying words I've ever had to say, but as soon as I said them, I knew they were true. There was no more room for denial, not when it nearly cost me the most important person in my life.

Speaking of which, Connor looks adorable cuddled up to me right now, his sandy blonde hair framing his face like a halo. It makes sense, seeing as he's an angel. He's had to put up with not only my bullshit, but also his father's, and he's refused to give up on either of us.

"You're amazing, Connor Stevens," I whisper to him as he snuggles into my side, his head resting comfortably on my chest. "I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"You were you," a voice says, rough with fatigue. I look down at him to see his hazel orbs open and staring into my own, his lips curled into a soft smile.

I pull him up and peck him on the lips. "I love you," I tell him.

"And I love you," he returns without hesitation.

That's a new development in our relationship, with both of us having confessed at Callie's adoption. It feels right. Sometimes though, I feel as though "love" is not a strong enough word to describe how I feel for Connor, and while that thought scares me somewhat given my checkered history, something about him and the way I feel for him makes me fearless, makes me feel as though I can do anything as long as he is by my side.

I sigh, drawing Connor's attention. "What are you thinking about, Judicorn?"

"You," I admit, getting a radiant smile in return.

"And what about me?" he asks, his lips suddenly drawing into a confident smirk.

I can't stop the blush that colors my cheeks, and I look away from his expectant eyes as I whisper, "How much I love you."

"What was that, Jude?" he asks playfully, and I look at him to see a glint in his eyes that I'm not quite sure I approve of.

I launch myself off the couch and start for the stairs, but Connor is right behind me and easily captures me in a crushing embrace.

"What was that?" he asks again.

I clam up, and Connor crooks his fingers so that they jab softly into my ribs, causing me to explode in laughter, which at this hour is not the smartest thing to do, especially in this house.

I bring my hands up to my mouth in an attempt to muffle myself, but Connor continues, showing no mercy.

"Just say it," he whispers. "What about me were you thinking about?"

I shake my head and bite my lip. I won't talk. I won't.

In the end, I do though, with Connor looking on in smug satisfaction. I'll be living this down for years. He'll never let me forget it.

"So?" he questions. "Let me get this straight. You were thinking about how much you love me?"

I nod shyly.

He laughs and kisses my nose. "You are so adorable," he tells me, causing me to blush.

"Oh, don't be bashful, babe," he chides me gently, smiling a soft smile and wrapping me in his arms.

"I can't help it," I admit to him. "I'm not used to this. Sometimes it still amazes me how much my family loves me, add that to the fact that you tell me you love me…"

He nods in understanding. "It does seem like a dream, doesn't it?"

I look up at him with serious eyes. "If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up," I say.

"Me neither, Jude," he agrees, and I settle back into his chest.

Suddenly though, I feel a pinch on my arm. "Ow!" I exclaim, glaring at my boyfriend. "What was that for?"

"Am I real enough for you now, or do you still think you're dreaming?" he asks, smiling.

"You're so lucky I love you, Connor Stevens," I growl.

Connor laughs. "Even when you're fired up, you are still so cute," he tells me. "I love you, so much."

I reach up to stroke his cheek. "I love you, too," I say, interrupted by an unwelcome yawn.

Connor laughs, but I don't have the energy to glare at him. When he speaks next, his words are music to my ears.

"It's getting late. Do you want to head up to bed?"

I nod, instantly and emphatically, and Connor laughs again.

"Well, alright then!" he announces, launching off the couch before extending his hand to me, ever the gentleman.

"Would you allow me to escort you, Mr. Adams-Foster?" he says.

I put my hand in his, twining our fingers together. "I'd like that, Mr. Stevens."

Connor leads the two of us up the stairs into my shared bedroom with Jesus, and turns on the lamp that sits on my night table, bathing the two of us in a soft light.

"I'm going to go get changed," he says, taking his overnight bag and disappearing into the Jack and Jill bathroom.

Five minutes later, he pops his head back in. "The bathroom is yours, Jude," he announces quietly, so as to not wake Jesus, whom is sleeping soundly.

I get up, taking my selected nighttime attire with me. Connor stops me for a quick peck, before I close and lock the door and change.

When I'm finished, I unlock the door and step out. Carefully, I tiptoe past a sleeping Jesus, who stirs, causing my heart to stop. One thing Jesus has hammered into my head since we started sharing this bedroom is that things will not go well if his sleep gets interrupted. And God forbid I be the one to interrupt it.

The thought alone makes me shiver. Thankfully, Jesus rolls over and stills, allowing me to complete the journey back to my bed, where Connor sits patiently, waiting for me.

"Hi," I say.

He looks toward me, and a smile graces his lips. "Hi, there."

"I don't know if you've noticed or not," I inform him. "But you're sitting right in the middle of the bed."

"Yeah," he nods. "You got something to say about it?" His voice takes on this heavily affected Brooklyn accent, which makes me laugh out loud.

"Please promise me that is the first and last time you'll _ever_ do that," I plead with him, although given how I'm clutching the stitch in my side, I doubt I sound all that convincing.

Connor's next words confirm that. "You know you love it."

"No," I say. "I love you. There's a big difference."

Connor pouts and gets off the bed, allowing me to slide in. I intertwine my pinky with his, the way we've always done since we started dating.

"Good night, Con," I say. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jude," he replies. "Good night."

* * *

An hour into my slumber, I'm awoken suddenly by a chill that grips me from head to toe. I burrow deeper under the covers, pulling them tightly to my body, but it doesn't seem to work. If anything, the heat seems to be leeched from my body faster.

Eventually, my teeth start to chatter.

"Jude?" Connor's voice calls softly. "Are you okay?"

"Do I sound okay to you?" I deadpan. "I'm freezing."

Before I can even process what's happening, I feel a chest pressing into my back, strong arms wrap around me, and a kiss being placed to my pulse-point.

"Better?" Connor asks, his voice quiet and directly in my ear.

Suddenly, it clicks. Connor's voice is in my ear. I'm in bed. Connor is in my bed.

"You're not supposed to be up here," I say, attempting to scold him lightly, although with my teeth chattering relentlessly, it comes out sounding a lot less certain than it should.

Connor's warmth has settled over me like a blanket, and right now, it's taking all I have not to bury myself in it.

"And I'm supposed to let you slowly freeze?" Connor retorts, although there is no force or anger behind his words. They are soothing, gentle, and concerned.

"Yes," I say.

"Not going to happen," he informs me, barely waiting before I've even finished speaking to rebuke me.

"But—" I try, only to be silenced by a lone finger on my lips.

"I know about your Moms rules, babe," he assures me. "That said, the door is already closed and it isn't my fault Jesus moved back from boarding school."

With this, the will I have to continue fighting against the warmth crumbles and I just wrap my arms around Connor, my head resting on his chest.

We're like this for a few minutes, before I venture out a question that's been on my mind recently. "Connor?" I ask, hesitantly.

"Yeah, babe?" he replies.

"What are we going to do at school?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" he asks me, sounding confused.

"I mean, about our relationship," I clarify, and I instantly feel him stiffen.

"Why do you ask?" he says nervously.

"I ask because we are a couple," I snap at him, as loud as I think I can get away with. "Couples make decisions like this together."

"Well, Taylor kind of took care of outing us at school," he grumbles, sounding sour about it, and rightfully so. I'm pissed too, of course. She had no right to make assumptions and spread information like that.

"I know," I say, trying to placate him. "We have to be open about it now. We don't have the choice. I guess my question should've been, how open do you want us to be?"

He ponders this. "I think we should be like every other couple," he says finally. "I think we should do what every other couple does, but I don't want to flaunt it."

"Me either," I agree immediately. "That sounds like a good plan."

"I know," he says, and I can feel the smile in his voice. "I still can't believe Taylor had the audacity to do that. It's one thing to blab to Daria, which I kind of expected she would, and who I probably should've been honest with from the beginning, but to go tell every gossipy teen in the whole entire school? It was a low blow."

"She was trying to help," I remind him. "Granted, she went about it the completely wrong way, but her intentions were decent."

"Agreed," he says.

I yawn. "I'm so tired, Con," I say.

He laughs quietly. "Go to sleep then," he responds, tightening his arms around me. "I'm right here."

I close my eyes, and soon begin to drift off. The last thing I feel is a pair of lips on my forehead. The last thing I hear is my boyfriend's voice.

"Good night, my prince," he says soothingly. "Sweet dreams."

* * *

 **AN #2:** There we have it, the third and final story idea! I hope you all enjoyed it! Remember to go and read the other two stories and then vote on the poll in my profile for the story you'd like to see me do first, after finishing "But You Stood By My Side."

As for that story: Three new chapters are coming very soon! They will deal with Jude and Connor celebrating their wedding anniversary, so if you're a fan of that story, be sure to stay tuned for that!

Until next time,

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**


End file.
